


The Things We Do

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Great Indoors, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Good Intentions, Humor, One Shot, The Great Indoors episode, causing mischief, earning patches, ulterior motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas is always willing to help Isabella earn a Fireside Girl patch. Even if it means creating a biosphere in his own backyard just so she can milk a camel and get water from a cactus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: I always wondered about the camel and the cactus water cooler randomly appearing right when the Fireside Girls needed them in The Great Indoors. I like to think Phineas had a little something to do with that...
> 
> A/N 2: Parts of the dialogue taken directly from The Great Indoors episode. I do not known the dialogue; it was created by the uber talented Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?"

Phineas looked up at the sad tone in his friend's voice. "Aww...what's the matter?"

"We were going for our desert tracking patch today, but now it's raining." Isabella sighed, closing her umbrella.

"Hmm..." Phineas racked his brain, trying to think of something. Suddenly, he had it. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. We're going to build a biodome."

"A biodome?"

"Yeah! It's a big dome that will let us create different outside environments. We can change it to whatever environment we need."

"Like a desert?"

"Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's build it!" Isabella cheered, opening up the sliding door to the backyard and walking out, the Fireside girls behind her.

Ferb crossed his arms, looking knowingly at his brother. "I'm guessing you have an ulterior motive for this?"

"Why yes, yes I do." Ferb rolled his eyes. "Aww come on Ferb. You saw how sad Isabella was when she walked in. We have to help her."

He sighed, taking something out of his pocket.

"Great! You have the blueprints! I knew that blueprint for a biodome would come in handy one day. Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Wow; that was fast."

"Well nobody likes working in the rain. Come on ladies; let's get dry." Phineas walked inside, the rest of the group falling in behind as he shut the door. "Now, this bidome can simulate any environment. Ferb?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up before pushing a button on the side of the biodome which caused sand to flow in, a heat bulb to pop out and the rest of the dome to simulate a blue sky with clouds.

"Wow Phineas, this is great! You've thought of everything!"

He smiled. "Can we cook or can't we?"

"You can cook." Isabella smiled warmly at him before looking up, shielding her eyes from the glare of the heat bulb. "Speaking of cooking, we better put on some desert clothes."

"No problem ladies." He pushed another button on the side of the biodome, causing a rack of desert clothes to pop out. "Now these desert clothes are heat resistant and self-cooling. Just put them on and you'll be on your way."

"Thanks Phineas."

"No problem." He motioned to Ferb. "Ferb and I have to check on a few things here. We'll meet up with you later."

"Um...where are you guys going? It's raining outside."

"Oh, we'll still be in here, we'll just be checking on things. You'll see." And without further explanation, him and Ferb walked off, disappearing over a sand dune.

Isabella watched them go before turning to her troop. “Okay girls, you heard him. Let’s suit up!”

* * *

Phineas leaned against the biodome, watching as Isabella walked along, reading from the Fireside Girls Manual. "Check this out Ferb." He elbowed a button sticking out of a nearby panel, causing a cactus to appear out of nowhere.

"Okay, now one of the first things we have to do is collect water from a cactus.” Isabella looked around. “There's one." She walked over to the cactus, studying it a moment before grabbing a zipper from the top, unzipping it to reveal a water cooler. She smirked. "Now don't make this to easy."

"To easy? You needed to collect water from a cactus, didn't you? Phineas asked, walking up.

"Yes, we did, but if you help us like this, we can't really say we earned the patch."

Phineas started. "Oh. Uh...sorry about that Isabella."

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to help. You can tag along if you want, but no more helping, okay?"

"Agreed."

Come on girls, let's see what's next." Isabella consulted her book again. "Let's see..."

Phineas leaned over to his brother, whispering. "Gee Ferb, I didn't think helping Isabella would be so hard. I mean, I want to help..." he smiled. "It's fun helping her, but I don't want to prevent her from earning her patch either." He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. “Whew, it’s really hot in here. Maybe I should turn that heat bulb down a bit. Wouldn’t want anyone to get heat stroke; those desert clothes aren’t one hundred percent effective.”

* * *

"So, we've gotten water from a cactus, witnessed a mirage and learned the difference between sun stroke and heat stroke." Isabella turned around. "Thanks for that Adyson."

"Sorry about that Adyson. I should have turned the heat bulb down sooner." Phineas looked at the Fireside girl, slightly concerned.

Adyson giggled. "Hey, the salamanders quit singing."

"Now we just need to either collect a sand sample, measure the temperature or milk a camel..."

Phineas smirked, reaching into his pocket and pressing a button on the biodome remote control. A camel immediately popped up.

"You guys!"

He started to laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Isabella. I just couldn't help it."

"Um...Phineas? Can we talk for a moment? Alone?"

He winced. "Sure Isabella. We can talk right over here." He motioned her to follow him, the two seeming to disappear over the vast expanse of sand.

Gretchen smirked, looking at Ferb. "Wow. He has it bad, doesn't he?"

The boy nodded.

* * *

"Um...Phineas? What was that over there?" Isabella put her hands on her hips, staring pointedly at him.

"Well Isabella, you see...um..." he rubbed the back of his neck. ”Well..."

"Phineas..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Isabella. It's just...you looked so sad when you walked in this morning that I wanted to help. Well, I'm always willing to help you and the Fireside Girls earn patches, but I thought that having the cactus and the camel would make it easy and then...well..." Phineas shuffled his feet. "That it might make you smile. I'm really sorry Isabella. I guess that patch wasn't earned, was it?"

She stared at him. "You did all this for me? Just to make me smile?"

"Well yeah. You're my best friend and--"

"Oh Phineas." She wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I just didn't realize..."

"It's alright." He hugged her back, the two of them standing that way for some time.

"So...made up I see."

"Ferb!" Phineas sprang back. "Oh, yeah, we made up. Right Isabella?"

"Ri-right."

Ferb turned to Isabella, pointing behind him. "Your troop’s waiting for you."

"Thanks Ferb." Isabella turned to go, only to look back at Phineas. "Phineas?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"The patches are fine. We technically did earn them. But...we might still need help with some other patches..."

"No problem. We’ll be along in a minute."

Ferb waited until Isabella was gone before placing a hat on his brother’s head.

“What’s this for? The heat bulb?”

Ferb smirked. "Yes, because it's the heat that makes you crazy and not Isabella."

Phineas blushed. "Oh. Right."


End file.
